Another Chance
by Home And Charmed
Summary: Paige finds a Past portal back to the year 2001 now she has a chance to save Cole and Prue i know the summary sucked just R+R


Note: All the usual stuff I don't own anyone from charmed but I do wish I owned Paige this is rated PG13/M For violence and Language even thought Centennial Charmed hasn't reached Australia yet this is set after that episode **************************************************************************** ************ Another Chance Summary: Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo are going on their daily supernormal days until Paige finds a portal to the past, she enters been warned one wrong move and she could alter the future but Cole is still alive before He was the source before they vanquished the other source before Cole and the others met Paige.. Before Prue died Now Paige can alter the future in the good way and save both Prue and Cole and meet Prue, Will she succeed will Prue Live, Will Cole be saved Will Phoebe Leo and Piper believe Paige and become a happy family Will they get a second chance? For these answers you have to read on *****************************************************************  
  
Paige Mathews walked down the stairs of the Halliwell Manor woken by Piper Pancakes and Phoebe rapid typing, "What sort of pancakes are you making Pipes" Paige asked her older sister who was at the stove  
  
"Choco chip" Piper replied instantly  
  
Leo just orbed in "Hey sweetheart" he said to Piper "Hey Honey how are you"  
  
"I am fine"  
  
"Guys I know you just got back or woken up but please be quiet" Phoebe asked the three  
  
"Okay Phoebe" Piper said  
  
"Paige can you ran down to the store and get me some Plum berry jam please" Piper asked Paige"  
  
"Sure" Paige replied then she orbed away taking her purse which was lying near by with her  
  
Paige walked into the store and got the jam and walked out and behind the dumpster, she was about to orb away but then she hear a whoosh sound, Paige turned and saw a portal, "Hello" "Anyone their" The red-haired asked she walked up to it, as she was going to step into it someone appeared, This is a past portal you can enter but be warned one wrong move and you could alter the future.  
  
Paige looked at the portal as thoughts ran through her head if I change the future I could save Phoebe and Cole, and save Prue as well all the things that happened Prue's death Cole becoming the source along with Phoebe the demonic source baby, the baby death Cole been vanquished then coming back to life, Cole and Phoebe can have a proper wedding and a proper baby, and Piper can have Prue I finally meeting my sister, The old source will never able to wreck Cole's life, Cole will still be alive, "That it my mind is made up" Paige said to the person who created the portal then she jumped threw it *****************************************************************  
  
Paige felt like she fell onto the P3 Club couch but this is where she was several days before Cole killed a witch, Then Paige saw the most wonderfulest sight she seen since she became a witch Prue and Cole, along side with Piper, Phoebe and Leo.  
  
She walked over to them Prue and Cole were standing up which made it easier to hug them. "Prue," "Cole" Paige said both of them turned around Paige jumped onto both of them and embraced them then she stopped and looked at them. "Prue I finally get to meet you, and Cole you" then Paige brooked down into sobs "Are you okay" Prue asked, "Who are you" Cole said suspiciously.  
  
" What you know who...Oh right" Paige remembered that the girls and Cole and Leo hasn't meet her yet.  
  
"I am Paige no introduced people to me please already know who you are" Prue looked at the others. "can you please follow us outside" she said "Sure" Paige replied When they were all out side Prue looked at her and said "Alright warlock you want us then come and get us" Piper tried to freeze her "She a warlock alright" she replied "What?" "No I am a charmed one your fourth sister" Paige said sounding panicked Cole held an energy ball in his hand.  
  
"Made a very Big mistake bitch" Cole said then he threw an energy ball at her Paige instantly dissolved into blue orbs knowing they had to believe her now.  
  
When she reappeared she saw the puzzled looks on the others "Wait Prue, Cole please you kill me and you will distoryed the fourth charmed one alter the future and Prue will be killed by Shax, Cole may become the source and then be vanquished Please don't kill me"  
  
"How do we know you are telling the truth" Phoebe said who hasn't said anything until now  
  
"Follow me to the manor" Paige replied then she dissolved into blue orbs Cole shimmered as Leo held Prue, Piper and Phoebe and also disappeared into blue lights  
  
When they were all solid Paige said "Let call Mum here" Piper and Phoebe and Prue agreed.  
  
When they did the spell the girls mum appeared "Girls what going.." Penny was in a shock as she saw her youngest daughter "Hi mum" she said simply "Paige" she replied" What!?!" Prue Phoebe and Piper examined all together "But how did you know who I was" "A Past portal mum" "Really but why?" Penny asked her daughter "Because Piper and Phoebe missed Prue so much and Cole doesn't disserves to try and be good and in the end be killed forever"  
  
Cole and Prue both looked shocked hearing about their death **************************************************************************** **  
  
"PAIGE!" Piper yelled "Where are you" Leo orbed in as Phoebe walked in "I checked everywhere she not their" Phoebe said "That because she took a past portal" Leo said  
  
"What why" Piper asked "Give you one clue Cole and Prue"  
  
"So what you are saying Leo is that paige went to the past to alter the future" Phoebe said , instead of looking worried like the other two Leo smiled as long as she doe sit in a good way Prue and Cole will be alive and Cole will never be possessed by the source.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked shocked then a smile came through "Cole" "Prue" both gasped "Wait that weird" Phoebe said "What is" Leo asked "I just felt like I knew Paige when Prue was" Phoebe trailed off "Paige is already changing it by the time she through Prue will hopefully be alive then all three of them Paige Prue and Cole, will go into the present portal and every that happened will not happen and everything except Phoebe and Cole and Paige's job" Leo said "So the demon will be the same and all but instead Prue still with us and Phoebe and Cole will still be together" Piper said "Exactly" Leo replied, "Then lets play the waiting game and wait for them. Phoebe said **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Then Cole returned from the wasteland Phoebe filed for a divorce not mention to becoming an Mermaid then fairy tales coming true me quitting my job and then their was this Siren who took husband lives, She tried to kill Leo and Cole, then their when we become superheros then after that Gypsies and witchcraft magic worked to defeat a demon trying to kill them. Then I deserepty trying to make Cole evil go away we got trapped inside our own house and faced our fears then after that, then Phoebe opens a portal to save her boyfriend life, which she succeed and after that, I get assigned by my father as a charge and Cole gets a proposition things from two beings who are nor good or evil, then after that a warlock tries to mummified Phoebe body only be saved by Cole. Then we have troubles Piper club going down a woman suing Phoebe because she thinks she is ruining her marriage I get arrest by police for hit and run then after that, then I get send through a portal where Piper and phoebe doesn't know who I am and the like of Shax and Bealtzor are alive then we vanquished Cole forever. Then was just one week ago." "Then I found the portal" Paige finished saying, Leo, Piper, Phoebe. Looked shocked but Prue and Cole were more shocked.  
  
"But that all gonna change now" Paige said "You bet your life on that" Cole growled "Cole be nice" Phoebe scolded him "She right Cole, you don't have the rights to be angry with Paige"  
  
"Sorry Paige" Cole said "Not your fault, I understand it must be horrible to find out your marriage was ruined same goes for Prue"  
  
"Okay people we have a tragic and a demon without exposure and witch killing to stop and change the future" Piper said "Um Paige How can we stop the source with the hollow it will just happen to me again" Cole asked "My friend Knowledge not even the Seer knows what going to happen we fight back we vanquished him before he gets to the Hollow same goes with the Seer" Paige said smiling "Plus it the Power of Four now" she said "do you happen to remember what the potion and spell was" "Well yeah we used twice one on the source one on Cole"  
  
Cole squirmed a little on that last word "Sorry Cole" "That okay it just hard when someone says that in your future you are vanquished by wife and sisters in law"  
  
"Well it aren't gonna happen now" Paige replied looking at her oldest sister she never met until 15 mins ago.  
  
"Ah!" " Now the source, the seer and Shax will be dead and no time to kill or possessed or betrayed the person, they are all dead" Paige did a maniac laugh once she finished the very last potion  
  
"Is that a crazy mad evil laugh we hear" Piper said coming into the kitchen followed by Phoebe, Prue Cole and Leo "Yes it is and the potion are ready lets kick some evil butts" Paige replied.  
  
Piper looked at the potions "not bad for a novice" she said "No remember me from the future, two long years of witchcraft is finally paying off" Paige replied "Welcome to my world" Prue said trying to set a straight smile "So can we do it now" Paige asked  
  
"Hold it slow down girl we need to still be careful" Prue said "Sorry I just really, really want to pay them back teach them a lesson make them wish they never heard of the charmed ones and.. Make them Suffer" "Wow Paige you really are a witch" Prue replied  
  
"yep I am one of a kind, I forge from Melinda Warren, Prudence Wideworth down to Penny and Patty Halliwell, I got that all from them" Paige said giggling Cole came in and put his hand on her shoulders "Paige I don't know how to thank you to come from the future, to Save me and Prue ,and Phoebe and Piper agony. "Hey don't get to attracted to her Cole remember me" Phoebe replied then she come over and said "But I am glad that Paige is doing this for us" "Yeah well you should try being at the Manor in 2003." "What was it like after Cole's death" Prue asked curiosity "Uh well sad phoebe was kinda down Piper was moping a little even thought she didn't like Cole that much any more, about that" Paige said  
  
Then Paige looked at the others "Guys I just want to have an normal family so I want you to promise me that you will trust each other" "That can be arranged" Prue replied "Goody" Paige replied happily "Well someone is very overexcited" Piper said with a grin  
  
"Of course I am, I actually am going to get a real family and Prue and Cole won't die "We better not" Prue replied "Okay I just can't wait any longer lets kick some ass" Paige said,  
  
"Alright Paige everyone to the attic we go to the one who killed me" Prue said referring to shax.  
  
"Okay lets summon some demon ass" Prue replied angrily "They chanted the spell they needed and Shax appeared in the crystal cage that went up "Alright Shax it time for your death penalty" Prue said to the demon "What" Shax just said unaware of where he was still, "The seer is after this guy so is the source" Cole said with hatred "You got that right baby" Phoebe replied Then the three original sister including Paige started the spell  
  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Astrid  
  
Melinda, Helena, Alora, and Grace...  
  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
  
Vanquish this evil from time and space.  
  
With a horrifying demon scream Shax vanished into sparks "That was for killing once future Prue" Prue said "The Seer Next" Cole said "Hold it Cole we need her flesh first" Paige said to him "Oh well lets get her flesh then kill her" Cole replied "Yeah!, she going to wish and the source as well wish they never heard or met Cole turner or the charmed ones!" Phoebe yelled happily.  
  
Prue hugged Paige "Oh sweetie if it wasn't for you I would be dead" Prue said teary "Same here" Cole replied  
  
"And I am going to be pregnant some day" Piper screamed "Yeah and I am going to be an aunty" Phoebe yelled throwing her hand sup as a stream of fire came right out of it  
  
"Oh my was that" Phoebe asked "Looks like you have a new power" Prue said "That great an active one" piper squealed "Phoebe that a upper-level demon power you used that when Cole was the Source" Paige said "But I am not evil neither is Cole" Phoebe replied a little scared "I know so why did Phoebe get this power" Paige asked "Leo" Piper said "Already going" Leo replied orbing away  
  
"Cole do you have a clue" Prue asked "No I have no idea" Cole replied putting his hands on Phoebe shoulders "Well I am going to orb to the Seer throne in an invisible spell and get a piece of her flesh "trust me" Paige said" Then she started on the potion while Piper and Prue and Phoebe and Cole waited for Leo.  
  
Paige with her invisible potion orbed to the throne The Seer was standing obviously looking into the future Paig walked to her and took the earring right out of her ear "Ahh!" The seer screamed and turned around to find nothing.  
  
Paige orbed back as Leo was orbing in "One Seer earring coming right up" Paige as Leo said "Guess what it was given to Phoebe as a special gift from a future Cole, The dead one, from saving past him and Prue hard to explain" Leo finished saying "Good and Good" piper replied 'Follow me everyone I know what to do.  
  
"half hour later they were back in the attic and did the summoning spell the seer appeared in the crystal age "Your vision didn't tell you your fate didn't it" Cole growled at her "You vanquished me now and you won't able to do what to come I had a" "A vision of us doing things great Blah Blah!" Cole irrupted the seer "Girls hurry up and get rid of her" Cole ordered the sisters  
  
"This is For torturing me and betraying Cole" Phoebe said then she threw her potion "This is for dragging my younger sister into the pits of Hell!" Prue boomed then she threw her potion, "This is for ruining my family" Piper screamed at the seer then she threw her Potion down really hard at her "What? I never betrayed Cole never took Phoebe down to hell never ruin your little precious family" The Seer protested "No you didn't but the future you did" Paige said to her "And we have stopped Shax from killing Prue, and going to stop you from doing what you did and stop the source from been reborn in Cole," Paige replied "And Raynor" Cole said  
  
"Okay girls lets kick ass" Phoebe said then Paige quickly threw her potion down and they chanted the same spell they used for Shax  
  
"AHH!" The seer disappeared in sparks  
  
'Yes We did it!" Piper yelled Phoebe grabbed Cole and threy both kissed Leo did the same with Piper Prue and paige were hugging  
  
"Okay guys lets setting down we still have the Source to kill the hardest" Paige said the others stop  
  
"The Source better be prepared" Phoebe said with Fury "And Raynor is my, and it is Personal' Cole replied.  
  
A/N Hey how did you like it good? Um was Raynor the one who Took Cole back into the underworld to kill a witch in Hell break lose? Because I haven't seen all of season 1 2 or 3, Don't worry just because it seems a quick vanquish the story will not end too soon yet. 


End file.
